Aungish
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Thérèse has been hurt so many times but she will not take it laying down.  AU completely
1. This Is Not The Way It Ought To Be

Chapter One

This is Not The Way It Ought To Be

* * *

><p>Madame Defarge kissed her hand and raised it up to the cell her 9 year old daugher Anne-Gisèle. It had been three month since Anne-Gisèle was grabbed from her parents grip and thrown in secret into the bestial. It was unknown what charge she was convicted on. It was rediculous.<p>

Anne-Gisèle was just a little girl. There was no way she could have committed any crime. What was the worst she could do? Steel an apple from the vender? It was ordered from the Marquis Evrémonde. Madame Defarge hated the Evermond family since her daughter had been 7. Anne-Gisèle had watched as her 3 ½ year old brother Jean-Jacques was killed by the carriage of the Marquis Evrémonde.

((Flashback))

**_FROM WHERE I SIT I SEE THE WAY THINGS ARE_**  
><strong><em>THE WAY THEY'VE ALWAYS BEEN<em>**  
><strong><em>FROM HERE THE HEAVENS SEEM A LITTLE FAR<em>**  
><strong><em>AND THIS WORLD FULL OF SIN<em>**  
><strong><em>AND WITH THESE HANDS I KEEP A MEMORY<em>**  
><strong><em>OF THE ONES WHO'VE DONE SUCH WRONG<em>**  
><strong><em>UNTIL THE JUDGEMENT COMES AND ALL OF US ARE FREE<em>**  
><strong><em>I KNIT A PICTURE OF THE WAY IT OUGHT TO BE.<em>**

"_Why don't you come upstairs to bed," Monsieur Dafarge said gently._

"_Why," she asked_

"__Thérèse it's been 3 months. We buried him 3 months ago"__

"_I burry him every day… don't you," she said._

"_I do… but we still have to live. We have another child. She needs love. She needs her parents."_

__Thérèse knew her husband was right. __

_"_Alright," she said, "I will come to bed"__

_**I KNIT A PICTURE OF THE WAY IT OUGHT TO BE**___

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Two Cities. I do own the idea_

Anne-Gisèle and Jean-Jacques are mine

The lyric in bold are Thérèse thoughts


	2. Night Shadows

Chapter 2

Night Shadows

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want to dig a girl out<strong>_

_**I want to dig a girl out**_

_**Ninety long days**_

_**Burried alive**_

_**Burried alive**_

_**I want to dig her out**_

Thérèse knew that she had to go. It was growing dark. She most wanted to stay at that hour. Anne-Gisèle was afraid of the dark. Thérèse wished it was her in the bestial and not her oldest baby. It was not fair. It was injustice at its worst.

_**THE SHADOWS OF THE NIGHT  
>ARE QUICKLY CLOSING IN.<br>I CAN HEAR A MUFFLED CRY COME FROM WITHIN. **_

The Marquis Evrémonde took everything from Thérèse. He took her son. He took her daughter. Her son was buried in the ground and her daughter was buried alive. She was in the bestial. She was in a cold and dark place. Who knew what sort of disease she could pick up in that damn cave? She knew that she would have emotional issues right now. With a heavy heart Madame Defarge kissed her hand once more and set back to the tiny room above the wine-shop she shared with her husband.


	3. It Won't Be Long Before She Breaks

Chapter 3

It Won't Be Long 'til The Breaking Point

* * *

><p><em>When people are thirsty<em>

_And ready and willing_

_It won't be long 'til something else but wine is spilling_

_The butcher is idle _

_When people are starving_

_But it won't be long 'til there's another kind of carving_

"Look at them," Ernest said in anger, "They are hungry and they are treated worse than rats."

"The revolution will soon come," _Thérèse_ said looking out on the people in the street.

"Do you have any idea what hypocrites you are," a man with very dark skin and a bland oval face asked.

"How is this," Madame Defarge asked

"You own a wine shop," the man replied, "your wine shop contains food and yet you complain about how people are stavring yet you charge people who cannot afford to eat so they can drink or eat."

"We must earn a living," Ernest pointed out slightly annoyed slightly indignant but mostly guilty in the knowledge that what this un-named man was saying was truthful.

"What if a young person came into the shop and hadn't eaten in days? Would you feed him or would you turn him away?"

_We eat from the streets now_

_We fight for a hand-out _

_Which one is more pitiful _

_The trick is not to stand out_

"I would never turn away a starving man, woman or child," Thérèse said indignantly, "And don't ever call me a hypocrite again. I have suffered by the ones who have been born of noble blood. I have had my oldest ripped from my family and thrown into the bestial for no explained reason. I have had watched my youngest run over by a Evermond carriage… and watched my daughter hold him and sob as his life ebbed out of him. Hypocrite? I am HARDLY a hypocrite. Do as you will but let that be known."


	4. Determination

_Up in the garret they conceal_

_A girl who has done her time_

_Buried alive for 3 long months_

_But no-one can name her crime_

_She was a simple country child_

_Who happened to wear a pretty dress_

_They assumed she was a noble child_

_Now her life is a mess_

Thérèse went to the prison again. She couldn't see her daughter but she knew which cell she was buried in. She tried very hard not to let it bring her to tears. The last thing her baby needed was to see her mother's weakness. She was already stuck in the bestial. Life has gotten so hard for this innocent child. Perfection was an impossible goal and one she wouldn't even try to reach. It was unrealistic and it would just burn her out. She needed her energy for her daughter. The fact remained that the child would need a lot when, not if but when, she got out. Anne-Gisèle would get out of that of the bestial. Her mother would see to that.


End file.
